


A Moonbeam In Your Hand

by alphabetotter



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, Ficlet, Fluff, I wrote this years ago, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetotter/pseuds/alphabetotter
Summary: This scene http://riverpheenix.tumblr.com/post/52995337683 from The Sound of Music





	A Moonbeam In Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously, Charles is Maria and Erik is the Captain. The seven children are Anya, Hank, Alex, Sean, Wanda, Pietro, and Lorna. This is just a small little scene in a much larger fic i told myself i was gonna write three years ago when i pretended like i had the patience to write fics longer than 2k. 
> 
> Those were the days.
> 
> Enjoy.

The party was absolutely spectacular. The enormous house was at its finest, brightly light from inside to out and humming with the small talk of the rich and the sweet melodies of traditional ballroom music. It reminded Charles of his childhood and of the extravagant balls his mother would throw for his birthdays, but it seemed that like chocolate, Charles prefers German parties over the English. He stood chatting with Moira over a glass of champagne in the corner, taking in the splendor, when he caught his first glimpse of Lady Frost for the evening. He was surprised he had not seen her sooner, for her dress was a stunning floor length, pure white number that fit her perfectly. She was a sight to see judging from everyone’s long gazes at her and from Moira’s slight gasp and mummer, “She’s beautiful.”

Charles couldn’t help but agree with Moira’s statement, but the next thing he knew Erik was offering her his arm to make their way around the room. Charles bid his goodbyes to Moira in order to seek out the children and squash down an odd disappointment that appeared from watching Erik and Emma walk away. He found the children starring at the dancers from the patio next to the ball room, all mesmerized by the perfectly synchronized movements. “They’re all so beautiful, how do they remember all the steps?” little Wanda commented with her eyes trained on the swiftly moving feet.

“Well they’re a lot smarter than you so…”

“Muscle memory; they’ve done it a million times before so it comes back naturally. Much like riding a bike,” Hank cut Pietro off before he could finish his remark, “It’s all scientific really…”

“Everything’s scientific with you, bozo.” Alex cut in.

“… but it is very aesthetically pleasing, I must admit.” Hank finished with no indication that Alex’s words got to him. Charles was incredibly proud.

“Do any of you know how to dance?” Charles made his presence known before Alex could offer another insult. In response to his question he received seven looks of surprise, then seven shaking heads. “Would you like to learn?” Charles offered with a small smile. “I took a bit of ballroom dancing with my mother when I was younger, my sister loves dancing with me in her free time so I’m pretty sure I remember how it goes.”

“Of course you know how to dance,” muttered Alex, but Charles was thankful to hear that he had no malice in his tone.

A new song came on, thankfully one that Charles recognized. He walked around imitating the hard decision of choosing a dance partner and stopped in front of Wanda. “May I have this dance?” Wanda giggled and took his out stretched hand. He took Wanda out in a whirl accompanied by more giggles. After a few bars, he switched to Anya who looked a little hesitant, but then melted under Charles’ confident resolve. Next he picked up Lorna for the last few measures of the song, humming in her ear and making her smile and giggle until he dropped her and bowed deeply. “Thank you for the lovely dance, my Lady.”

The next song made Charles gasp, “Oh this is my favorite! Hank, you must let me teach you the steps.” Charles did not fail to notice how the boy’s face lit up when he was dancing with his sisters, and he could not help but think that dancing was a perfect creative hobby for him. Hank blushed and looked down but nodded all the same. Charles heard a snicker when Hank took a hold of Charles’ waist, but the governor shot a cold look in Alex and Pietro’s general direction that shut them up. “Just follow my lead for now. Step left, one-two-three. Step right, one-two-three. And turn, and back. Again. Nice job.” Charles’ instructions were straight forward in a way that he knew Hank would understand.

Charles was so involved with Hank’s progression that he did not notice the new member of his audience until he heard a deep and familiar voice, “May I cut in, Hank?” Charles looked up to a small smirk and ice blue eyes staring into his own. Suddenly he was in Erik’s arms as the Captain guided Charles into the next steps. He firmly led Charles through the more advanced version of the dance that thankfully came back to him naturally like Hank said because the governor was hardly focusing on them.

The world narrowed to the grip on his waist and hand, the smell of clean linen and citrus, the warmth from Erik’s body, the small puff of breath he occasionally felt on his neck, and the music. Charles could feel the older man’s gaze on him so he looked up into the steel-blue he found. His cheeks heated, but he didn’t look away. They moved as one, never losing the other’s touch or gaze as their bodies followed the motions as the key change signaled that an end was near.

Charles decided against overthinking this. Well until he was alone in his room and had time to run through the whys and wherefores; for a gentleman never panicked in public. The Captain turned him one last time to the ending chords, but Charles was transfixed. He wanted nothing more than to stay in the circle of Erik’s arms, a notion that his mother would have no doubt scolded him for. Erik lingered for a moment eyes searching Charles’ face in the silence. Charles didn’t know what he was looking for, nor did he know if Erik found it when he finally pulled away.

Erik bowed. “Thank you for the dance,” he murmured with small twist to his lips.

“Of course,” replied Charles.


End file.
